


not a very loki headache

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: February Whump 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (only 1 sentence tho), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fantastic Racism, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, POV Loki (Marvel), idk - Freeform, idk how this happened, maybe i'll make this a sequel, minor Loki/Tesseract, why tesseroki?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Loki's thoughts from when the Avengers are posing in-front of him, to grabbing the Tesseract and leaving.Feb 1 - mind control
Series: February Whump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	not a very loki headache

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda did this for Febuwhump 2021, so stay tuned for more
> 
> My tumblr:
> 
> https://idontknowcanonswriting.tumblr.com/

“If it’s all the same to you,” he paused, his head pounding against his skull, “I’ll have that drink now.”

Thor huffed, walking forward and pulling him up. Behind him the rest of the ‘Avengers’ stopped posing and began to mingle about. Why they were posing like that, Loki doesn’t know. Though he wonders why he hadn’t noticed them sooner, or how long they stood there. He knows of Midgards “cameras”, so perhaps they were posing for them? Mayhaps it is a new strange Midgardian custom to watch their enemy admit defeat over and over again? Though he doesn’t know and perhaps never know. Since Odin will most likely sentence him to the axe. He wishes that he had traveled to Midgard more, he quite enjoyed the Realm. 

Quite literally snapping him out of his musings, Thor placed cuffs onto his hands. He used his magic to see how much of it was restricted, surprisingly, barely most of it was. He rolled his eyes, of  _ course _ Asgard would underestimate him. And the cuffs had given him lot’s of arm room. What was Odin thinking when he handed Thor these cuffs? Or did he truly think he wouldn’t try anything? 

Thor grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him towards the metal doors. He blinked out the spots in his vision, fainting would not be the best option. But the walking had also caused his headache to increase, he felt like sharp nettles were poking at his brain every second. His other injuries healed and were now dully throbbing. But he did not register that over the pounding in his head. 

He felt something slap against his face, confusing him for a second. 

“Hey Thor,” Stark said, “You sure the, uh, muzzle is really necessary?” 

_ That is what is on his face then _ , he thought.

Thor nodded, “Aye.”

The metal doors slid open and Thor, again, steered Loki into the metal box. The other ‘Avengers’ and some of the agents of SHIELD followed them inside. Stark was carrying the case that held the Tesseract and placed it right and his feet, and then sat on it. If Loki was not too busy trying to not panic over having so many people surrounding him at once, he would have laughed at the absurdity of it. 

Hulk slammed his hands against the metal doors after he would not be allowed in. The sound of the metal being hit revierated around his skull, and he had to lock his legs to keep from doubling over. He breathed harshly through his nose, trying not faint. Once he had regained some sense of composure, the doors opened and Thor led him out, causing spots to once again dance across his vision. 

They stopped suddenly, and Loki believed Stark was having some sort of “heart attack”. Through the haze of his pounding skull he felt something tap his foot. He glanced down, it was the Tesseract. The Tesseract called to him, tempting him to take them and disappear. Travel the Universe, and stop anyone who wishes to do them harm. It was a tempting offer. But he couldn’t take it, he had committed quite a few crimes, despite if he was not fully in his right mind, he deserved whatever his punishment is. He was a monster after all. 

But the Tesseract’s soothing presence lessened his headache, telling him that if he took them, he would be free of this headache. He paused then, if the Tesseract had the power to lessen his headache, what else could they do?

He glanced around, noticing that no-one was paying attention to him. Which was a bit strange as he attempted to conquer their world minutes ago. Though, he supposes that is a good thing as he picks up the Tesseract and teleports far away. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed
> 
> i'll make a sequel if ppl really want or i do


End file.
